


Марево

by Dai_Ri



Category: Gokusen (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Зачем они снова пришли сюда? Бередить воспоминания? Разрешать конфликты? Учи не знал. Это Шин всегда думал и решал.
Relationships: Kurosaki Yuji/Sawada Shin/Uchiyama Haruhiko





	Марево

Зачем они снова пришли сюда? Бередить воспоминания? Разрешать конфликты? Учи не знал. Это Шин всегда думал и решал. 

На складе темно и сыро. Одновременно захотелось согреться и пробить пару окон, чтобы впустить побольше света. Фигура Куро сложилась из теней посередине. Он сидел на стуле, расслабленный и выжидающий. Никого из его людей не наблюдалось. Выглядело это страшнее открытой угрозы. Потому что неизвестно, чего ждать.

Шин спокойно приблизился и что-то показал. Куро улыбнулся. По-змеиному. 

Учи напрягся. На него смотрели, словно подзывая. Драпать? Уносить скорее ноги? Вместо этого он остановился в паре шагов от Куро. Его взгляд не читаем за очками. Пальцы барабанят по колену. 

Задаваемый ритм помогал не теряться окончательно и завораживал. Стоило поздороваться или кивнуть...

Шин подтолкнул Учи сзади и кстати прикрыл ладонью рот. Говорить — невозможно. Голова зазвенела от мыслей, словно эхо от крика. Минутное помутнение прошло, и Учи плюхнулся на Куро. Тот сграбастал цепко и с удовольствием. Со спины удерживал Шин.

В слаженности читался заговор. Учи бы послушал объяснения, но они явно не предусматривались. Его гладили по бокам и лапали за задницу. То тянули рубашку, то теребили за штаны. Жадно и торопливо. Учи ерзал, жмурился, а чужие прикосновения обжигали. Он не был против, больше растерян. Они все здесь растеряны. Одно дело задумать, другое — осуществить.

Куро пялился так долго, что Учи сам потянулся за поцелуем. Именно это сорвало тормоза: ближе, откровеннее, не сдерживаясь. Куро засасывал язык с причмокиванием и голодно обшаривал рот. Шин припал к шее и залез под футболку, скользя пальцами вниз-вверх по вспотевшей коже. Жар от двух тел сносил крышу.

Невообразимо.

Учи пытался следить, кто что делает, но запутывался сильней. Вот его потянули за волосы и лизнули шею, вот затрещала ткань — и кожа прилипла к коже, вот приподняли и толкнули назад, и снова, снова... Марево затягивало, обостренные чувства качали на волнах. От череды замираний-расслаблений стояло давно и крепко. У Куро с Шином тоже. Учи выгибался, тянулся руками, но ему перехватывали запястья и зажимали рот.

Изверги. Он ненавидел их и жаждал. Они — чуть не сжирали взглядами. Учи бесила их медлительность. Быстрее же! Мокрый, заведенный, он собирался умолять. В тот же момент над его плечом Куро и Шин поцеловались, замыкая цепь. В горле перехватило от одинаковой властности. От контраста белого и черного. Еще немного, и все вокруг заискрится. Либо убьют друг друга, либо не вылезут из постели. Не поцелуй — битва.

Учи не помнил, когда с Куро слетели очки, но широкие зрачки утягивали в бездну. Отступать некуда. Тесно, липко. Дыхание сбоило. А руки шарили всюду, вовсе лишая разума.

Штаны то ли стянули, то ли тоже порвали — не уследить. Кто-то обхватил член, кто-то — ягодицы. Учи смаргивал пот, встряхивался и все равно ничего не видел. От поглаживаний и терпкого запаха тянуло выть. Искусанные губы немели. Учи цеплялся за Куро и наваливался на Шина. Чужие пальцы обхватывали головку, вели по члену уверенно, на грани с грубостью. Шлепки и пощипывания обостряли восприятие.

Когда в голове звенело, а перед глазами чернело, в нос ударил запах спирта. Задумываться не хватило сил. Крайнюю плоть обдало легкой прохладой и тут же плотно обхватило.

Учи выгнулся дугой, царапая по чужой коже. Кончить хотелось до одурения.

Больше никто не гладил и не стремился ублажать. Осталось одно тянущее ощущение в паху. Учи через силу начал различать окружающее. Руки тряслись. Куро загадочно улыбался.

Шин схватил Учи за шею и заставил посмотреть вниз.

Его член обхватило кольцо. Силикованное и черно-белое. Оно завораживало и пугало.

Шепот ворвался в уши заклинанием. Или проклятием.

«Оставайся с нами».

И разве он мог отказаться?..


End file.
